


Strafe

by Loftr, Vereg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Death, Deutsch | German, Don't copy to another site, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg
Summary: Он всегда наслаждался чужими страхами, но страх сына его возбуждал...
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 6





	Strafe

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кто не любит жестоко-стервозно-ублюдочного Трандуила, то вам дорога обратно. Я вас предупредила.  
> 2\. АХТУНГ! Тема нацистов! Да, знаю, многие скажут, что наши деды воевали против них, но я и не прославляю их в своем произведении.
> 
> Работа написана в 2016 году.

«Очень часто важно знать не только работу, но и время, в течение которого она произведена. Поэтому надо ввести еще одну величину — мощность», — читал про себя Леголас, сидя за столом. Часы показывали шесть вечера, начинало отсветать. «Работа может быть совершена как за большой промежуток времени, так и за очень малый».

В доме уже царит мертвая тишина. С кухни не доносилось ни звука — Анни давно ушла. Леголас собрал волосы в хвост, чтобы не запускать в них пальцы поминутно. Если ему повезет, то такая тишина будет до самой ночи и с отцом он не пересечется. «На практике, однако, далеко не безразлично, быстро или медленно может быть произведена работа». Что странно — Генрих Тойрер служит в том же подразделении, что и отец. Однако Генрих души в нем не чает. Тогда как он не знает куда себя деть от одного взгляда отца. «Временем, в течение которого совершается работа, определяют производительность любого двигателя…» До чего зубодробительный предмет!

***

Секундная стрелка отбивала свой ритм, двигатель рычал и заставлял сжимать зубы до боли. Сегодня был очередной серый день, который не предвещал ничего хорошо еще с самого утра. Хорошо, что уйти удалось пораньше.

Трандуил сидел на заднем сиденье мерседеса, рядом покоилась папка с очередным делом на «смертника». Сколько через него прошло за эти годы службы? Мужчина давно сбился на сотой душе. Но ему было плевать на них, ведь если у него в руках такая папка, значит, человек провинился. Тойрер — его старый друг — не одобрял такого хладнокровия и вечно ныл, что нельзя быть бесчувственным чурбаном, но что поделаешь, если он давно стал таким? Что поделать, если ему нравится смотреть в лицо «смертнику» и, сказав всего лишь одно слово, видеть, как страх затмевает их рассудок?

Мужчина глубоко вдохнул и почти ласково провел кончиками пальцев по папке. Очередная тупая сошка, которая пыталась слить информацию о секретных разработках. Таких Трандуил сразу, без промедления, отправлял на расстрел и пулю самолично пускал в лоб, но с этим было что-то не так. Он чувствовал, что человек, которого сейчас знают под кличкой Дубощит, который сейчас сидит в карцере, играет какую-то другую роль в этом всем, но как бы он с Генрихом не бился — не смогли ничего путного придумать.

Машина плавно остановилась возле небольшого домика и через мгновение задняя дверь открылась, выпуская мужчину на свободу. Трандуил вдохнул на полную грудь и, крепче перехватив увесистую папку, надел фуражку. Дом… Вроде бы это слово должно было вызывать трепетные чувство где-то в сердце, если, конечно, оно есть, но Трандуил ничего не чувствовал. Будь его воля, он бы приезжал сюда раз в неделю и то для того, чтобы проверить, все на месте или нет. Но, видите ли, у него есть сын, которой нуждается в отцовской поддержке… Бред! Когда Трандуил услышал это из уст Генриха, то рассмеялся ему прямо в лицо. Друг всегда относился как-то мягко к Леголасу, хотя тот являлся мужчиной… Ну, должен им являться, в чем Трандуил не уверен. Слишком мягкий, слишком чувственный и этот страх в глазах, стоит лишь мужчине попасть в поле его зрения. Нет, мужчина любил своего сына, где-то там глубоко-глубоко в душе, но, если быть честным, Леголас был чересчур размазней.

***

Стол его стоял у окна и, хоть видно было из него только их небольшой сад, а не дорожку, ведущую ко входу, Леголасу было хорошо слышны все звуки оттуда. Сейчас был слышен вкрадчивый шорох мотора, видимо хорошей машины, с такой плавностью, судя по звуку, она ехала. «Не к нам…не к нам…» — шептало в голове. У двери шорох затих. «К нам», — упало сердце. Нет, это просто кто-то остановился, мало ли, мотор перегрелся, да и не одни же они живут на этой улице! Послышался шорох гравия. «Отец…» — мысленно простонал Леголас и вжался лбом в переплетенные поверх страницы учебника пальцы.

Трандуил медленно шел к двери, глядя на свою эфемерную тень, которая становилась все больше, стоило солнцу хоть на миллиметр скрыться за линией горизонта. Матери пугают своих детей страшными монстрами, если те не будут послушными… И если бы сейчас какой-то ребенок прошел мимо, то сразу же умчался прочь. Мирквуд — страшнее слова не найдешь. Все его знали, знали его поступки и знали то, что он убьет даже того, кто дорог для него. Но Трандуил поспорил бы с этим, ведь женщин и детей он не трогает… почти.

Дверь подалась под легким натиском руки, и мужчина удивился тому, что Леголас в очередной раз не закрыл ее, а из слуг никто не проверил. «Еще и растерянный… В кого он таким уродился?» — сколько раз он задавался этим вопросом. Пройдя в гостиную, мужчина кинул на диван фуражку с папкой и не обратил никакого внимания на то, что его сын вышел из своей комнаты, чтобы поприветствовать такого нелюбимого отца. Пить хотелось невыносимо, еще и зверская жара, что стояла целый день, не убавилась к ночи… Расстегнув верхние пуговицы на рубашке, мужчина направился на кухню, попутно пытаясь просчитать — сделали они глупость, что сразу схватили этого Дубощита, или надо было его оставить на свободе, приставив слежку?

Леголас понемногу отступал ко входу в свою комнату. Свой обычный жест вежливости он выполнил, и теперь, вероятно, может идти к себе. Тем более, что отец обратил на него внимания столько же, сколько и на фарфоровую вазу на тонконогом столике, которую он терпеть не мог. И не было известно почему она еще не отправилась в мусор в виде осколков. Отец прошел мимо и Леголас облегченно выдохнул, как можно быстрее скрываясь за своей дверью.

Послышался шум, как будто кто-то закрыл дверь, и Трандуил рефлекторно положил руку на кобуру, оглядываясь. «Надо в отпуск, срочно надо в отпуск», — прошептал мужчина и направился на кухню. Его очень удивило, что сын, который каждый вечер, как штык, выходит из своей комнаты, чтобы поприветствовать отца, сегодня не стоял в дверном проеме. Взгляд наткнулся на вазу. Сколько лет руки чесались выкинуть ее, но, видите ли, Леголасу эта… этот элемент декора чем-то приглянулся. А отцовский инстинкт, который, как ни здрасте, проснулся, не давал рукам выкинуть ненужную вещь.

Кухня встретила его полумраком, но Трандуил не стал включать свет. Зачем, если ты все выучил в своем доме? Гладкий стакан скользнул в руку, и мужчина, подойдя к столу и взяв графин, наполнил его водой. Да-а, не прохладная, но пить хочется больше. «Надо будет Анни напомнить, что она делает в моем доме», — в списке «Дела на завтра» прибавился еще один пунктик.

Последний луч озарил землю и исчез вслед за своими братьями. И вдруг Трандуилу в голову закралась одна идея… нет, не идея, а прихоть. Раз он вернулся домой раньше, то почему бы и нет? Улыбнувшись краешками губ, мужчина вышел из кухни и подошел к комнате сына. Тихо постучав пару раз и не дождавшись ответа, Трандуил распахнул дверь, из-за чего Леголас дернулся. Недовольно посмотрев на сына, мужчина зашел в комнату и стал осматриваться, как будто никогда здесь не был.  
— Обычно, когда я возвращаюсь, то ты выходишь меня поприветствовать, — сухо начал мужчина. — Что же сегодня послужило тому, что твои планы так кардинально изменились?

Надежды, что отец зашел лишь за своими очередными документами рассеялась, как туман на рассвете. Было бы это так, Трандуил не счел нужным оказывать ему внимание. Чем он сегодня провинился перед провидением, что теперь стоит перед отцом навытяжку и словно язык проглотил? Перед Трандуилом он всегда немел и наверняка выглядел тугоумным. И не мог не подозревать, что Мирквуда это сильно раздражает.  
— Такая жара, отец, и вы после работы верно устали. Я не хотел вам докучать своими вопросами, — язык наконец то отлип от гортани.

Заложив руки за спину, Трандуил медленно подошел к сыну, который всеми силами пытался не боятся его. Но эти попытки такие ничтожные, что начинало даже забавлять.  
— Докучать, — Трандуил попробовал на вкус это слово. — Я бы это не так назвал.

Мужчина возвышался над Леголасом, словно гора над маленьким муравьем. Трандуил чувствовал, как страх сына начинает его подстегивать, и ему не хотелось прекращать… И почему он никогда почти не разговаривал с парнем, предпочитая лишь бросать жуткие взгляды?  
— Но я здесь не для того, чтобы слушать твое жалкое мямлянье, — сказал Трандуил, видя, что сын уже собрался что-то сказать. — Ты поужинаешь со мной?

Стараясь не совсем уж утыкаться в пол взглядом, Леголас настороженно рассматривал Трандуила, словно тот вот-вот должен был ударить его и то, что он отмечает каждое его движение, поможет ему увернуться или хотя бы подготовиться. Трандуил был выше его почти на голову, шире в плечах и, в общем, крепче. Когда он подошел совсем близко, Леголас не мог уже хоть как-то держать голову повыше. Одно присутствие этого человека давило на него как каменная плита.

Голос его был как шелковая лента, в края которой какой-то безумный портной вставил лезвия. Леголас почти физически ощущал, как острые ее края разрезают воздух и едва ли не касаются его кожи. «Так от чего же ты вообще говоришь со мной?!» — хотел возразить Леголас, но промолчал… И хорошо.  
— Да, отец. Буду рад, — что он еще мог ответить.

Довольная усмешка тронула губы Трандуила и, небрежно бросив, что ждет на кухне через полчаса, скрылся из комнаты. Как же в сыне его раздражало… все! Ну, невозможно же быть настолько мягким, чтобы другие подавляли его волю. «И как он вообще умудряется выживать?» — спросил сам себя Трандуил.

Выйдя на кухню, мужчина снял с себя кобуру и черный мундир, которые остались покоится на стуле, а сам подошел к холодильнику. Каким бы тираном Трандуил не был, но готовить ему нравилось.

Леголасу захотелось привалиться к стене. А ведь ему еще самое меньшее пол часа сидеть с ним за одним столом с отцом! «Очень мало в этом мире того, из-за чего действительно стоит переживать», — процитировал он по себя. И совместный ужин к этим вещам не относится. На кухне характерно брякнула посуда. Кто бы знал, что Кошмар вермахта любит готовить!

Леголас снова сел за стол и уткнулся в книгу. «Очень большую работу может совершить и крошечный электромоторчик, но для этого понадобится много времени. Потому наряду с работой вводят величину, характеризующую быстроту, с которой она производится, — мощность…»

Анни как будто знала, что сегодня они собираются поесть вместе. В духовку отправилась запекаться красная рыба, и мужчина, закатав рукава рубашки, взял в руку нож. Ритмично нарезая овощи на салат, Трандуил выкинул из головы сына. Есть дела поважнее, чем это непонятно что.

Его работа заключалась не только в том, чтобы он был палачом вермахта. Да, основная специализация — подписывать смертные приказы и «воспитывать зеленый» молодняк, который поступил под его крыло. Нет, к Трандуилу не отправляют малышню, у которой еще молоко на губах не высохло, а тех, кто уже превратился в машину для убийства. Основное же действо от Трандуила — выбить остаток мозгов. Однако, это лишь одна сторона медали. Вторая заключается в том, что он один из тех, кто сберегает и охраняется секреты тайного отдела вермахта.

Позавчера ему в руки попал Дубощит, который пытался пронести один документ своим. Генрих хотел его сразу пристрелить, чтобы не было проблем, но Трандуил чуял, что этот мужчина сыграет им на руку. Конечно, руки чесались, чтобы отрубить голову, как вот этому несчастному огурцу, что попался Трандуилу в руки, или распороть брюхо, как помидору, что доверчиво прикатился к нему, или придумать что-то более заковыристей, но точно не пулю в лоб. Это уже поднадоело.

Перемешав и поставив на стол блюдо с салатом, Трандуил открыл духовку. Чудеснейший аромат печеной красной рыбы заставил желудок довольно заурчать. Мужчина ел в последний раз аж в семь утра, а он, хоть будь трижды Палачом, Кошмаром и так далее по списку, но все-таки человек.

«Мощностью называют отношение работы А к интервалу времени At…» В голове шевельнулась глупая мысль — сходить, если не помочь, то поинтересоваться, вдруг что-нибудь нужно. Нет. Чем меньше времени рядом с отцом — тем лучше. Ведь не всегда он был таким… Леголас слышал от друзей отца каким тот был, когда встретил Еву. Такую же светловолосую и голубоглазую. Но та исчезла, и, как решил отец, предала его. Леголас так и не узнал, что это была за история. После этого Трандуил стал таким, какой он есть — слугой Системы.

Разрезая фольгу на рыбе, Трандуил успел вовремя отдернуть руку и нож разрезал воздух. У мужчины в последние года выработалась хорошая реакция… Конечно, поуклоняйся от пули, когда дуло пистолета прямо возле лба. Тогда все обошлось… почти. Пару недель в больнице провалялся с простреленным боком, зато штурм выстояли.

Отогнув края фольги, мужчина подвинул блюдо на центр стола и подошел к своему стулу. Повесить мундир и кобуру на спинку стула заняло всего лишь несколько секунд и Трандуил не знал, чем себя занять. Начинать трапезу без сына — некультурно, а в животе уже начиналась война с правилами приличия.

Против природы не пойдешь… Есть хотелось ужасно. Еще и из кухни пахло рыбой. Леголас еще пару минут помаявшись в комнате вышел и постучался в дверь. Трандуил кинул взгляд на наручные часы и подивился тому, как точь-в-точь пришел сын. «Еще и в дверь стучится», — мужчина закатил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как дверь медленно открывается.  
— Если ты не голоден, то можешь уходить. Нечего меня заставлять тебя ждать, — небрежно бросил Трандуил.  
— Простите, что заставил ждать, отец, — Леголас прошел к столу и встал, положив ладонь на спинку стула.

Трандуил уставился на сына и попытался подавить в себе вспышку злости. «Это не работа, все-таки родной сын. Нужно успокоится и взять себя в руки», — внушал себе мужчина.  
— Тебе нужно особое приглашение или же встать и отодвинуть стул, как кисейной барышне?

Леголас коротко глянул на него и быстро сел.  
— Ну как же первому сесть гражданскому, отец, — с намеком на улыбку ответил Леголас. Без этого черного мундира на Трандуила смотреть было легче. Леголас положил себе кусок рыбы. — Очень вкусно, отец, — проглотив кусочек, сказал Леголас.

Трандуил бросил взгляд на Леголаса, которому действительно нравилось блюдо.  
— И как же у гражданского прошел сегодняшний день? — проглотив, спросил мужчина.  
— Наверняка, гораздо менее интересно, чем у вас, отец, — у Леголаса чуть путались мысли, как всегда от вопросов отца. Ему действительно интересно или это простая вежливость? Скорее второе…  
— И все-таки, — Трандуил посмотрел на наколотый на вилку кусок рыбы и резко перевел взгляд, который ничего не выражал, на Леголаса. — Я желаю узнать, как прошел твой день.  
— Доклад по истории и сочинение… — решив не упоминать о неудовлетворительной оценке по военному делу, пробормотал Леголас.  
— И все? — бригадефюрер испытующе посмотрел на сына.

Трандуил прекрасно чуял, когда ему врали или что-то недоговаривали. Это было видно или по глазам, которые жертвы пытались спрятать, или по нервному и тихому бормотанию, или, что самое характерное, они вечно замирали и мысленно подготавливались к тому, что их ложь по-любому сейчас же раскроют. В случае с Леголасом… все это как-то совмещалось в одном теле, что ужасно бесило мужчину.  
— Да, отец, — Леголас кожей чувствовал недобрый взгляд отца. Есть быстро расхотелось.  
— Знаешь, а я вот слышал, что твой преподаватель по военному делу недоволен тобой, — Трандуил тоже положил вилку на тарелку.- Не ври мне, — почти ласково прошипел Трандуил, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, и со злости ударил кулаком по столу, из-за чего вилка жалобно звякнула по тарелке и перекатилась на стол.

Леголасу вспомнился другой семейный ужин, когда им еще прислуживала Ангхен — полячка. Она замешкалась и передержала мясо, за что Трандуил, ни слова не говоря, швырнул в ее сторону тарелку и осколок разрезал ей локоть.  
— У меня еще есть время все исправить, отец… — еле выговорил Леголас.  
— Я задал тебе четкий вопрос, — Трандуил плавно встал со стула, опираясь руками на стол. — Будь так любезен, ответь мне на него.  
— Вы были правы — господин Герц не очень мною доволен, но я обещаю исправиться… — Леголас вжался в спинку стула.  
— Почему он тобой недоволен? — мужчина вышел из-за стола и двинулся в сторону сына, чувствуя себя так же, как и при очередном допросе того, кто уже одной ногой в могиле.  
— У меня не очень точно получилось рассчитать прицел, — Леголас комкал в руке салфетку.  
— Не получилось, говоришь…

Трандуил повернулся к сыну спиной и, сдернув со спинки своего стула кобуру, быстрым шагом направился в гостиную. Он научит сына, как нужно правильно стрелять, поставит ему прицел… Уму непостижимо! Чтобы у него сын и не мог попасть в какую-то цель!  
— За мной! — рыкнул Трандуил, не оглядываясь на перепуганного Леголаса.

Вытащив из кобуры пистолет, Трандуил насильно впихнул его в руки Леголаса и, подойдя к вазе, стал так, чтобы только небольшой кусок ее был виден.  
— Стреляй, — приказным тоном сказал мужчина, смотря на перекосившееся от страха лицо Леголаса.

Пистолет, обычно привычный в руке, теперь оттягивал ее. Это сумасшествие! Это же не то же самое, что стрелять по мишени или бутылкам! Леголас помотал головой.  
— Не знаешь как с предохранителя снять? — спокойным голосом, даже как-то заботливо, поинтересовался мужчина. — Или настолько жалок, что даже не можешь попасть в огромную цель? — голос с каждым словом становился более холодным.

Леголас поднял руку на уровень плеча и опустил. Он весь дрожал.  
— Я не могу… — пальцы у него разжались и пистолет с грохотом упал на пол.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Трандуил свел брови в месте. Отказ… Леголас же прекрасно знал, как на него действуют отказы. Это тоже самое, что перед быком потормошить красную тряпку. И не остановится ведь. Трандуил стремительно приближался к сыну, который старался стоять на месте. Взгляд парня переместился сначала на грудь отца, а потом и вовсе на лицо. Этот страх… Трандуил чувствовал, как внутри него разгорается чувство жажды. Ему надо большее, лучше почувствовать страх. Резко подняв руку, Трандуил наотмашь ударил Леголаса тыльной стороной руки по щеке, слыша тихий вскрик.

Леголас отшатнулся, прижимая ладонь к горевшей огнем щеке. «Он сам бы не смог!» Внутри тихо отозвалось: «Смог бы…»

Грудь часто вздымалась и опадала, губы растягивались в зловещей улыбке, а глаза горели холодом. Если можно было бы сказать, что он потерял голову, что это из-за того, что у него такая работа, но Трандуил был при своем уме и ему такое положение вещей ой как нравилось. Мужчина медленно надвигался на Леголаса, наслаждаясь расцветавшим непониманием в глазах сына. Парень не помнил, чтобы видел у Трандуила такой взгляд… и неосознанно попятился от него, пытаясь сейчас как можно дальше оказаться от мужчины.  
— Ты боишься меня? — тихо спросил Трандуил, не сводя пронзительного взгляда с сына.

Он не даст ему такой радости, не признается. Леголас медленно покачал головой, отступая еще на шаг и потупив взгляд в пол.  
— Неужели? — делано удивился мужчина, когда Леголас уперся лопатками в стену.  
— Отец, у меня урок на завтра, я пойду, не хочу огорчать вас снова, — прошептал Леголас, боком обходя Трандуила.  
— Я тебе не позволял уходить! — рыкнул Трандуил и схватил Леголаса за кисть руки, пытаясь притянуть к себе парня.  
— Но вы же не хотите, чтобы я опять плохо ответил! — юноша уперся рукой в грудь Трандуила.  
— О, как раз наоборот, мой дорогой сын, — бригадефюрер приглушено засмеялся, видя отчаянье в глазах сына.  
— О чем вы, отец?.. — Леголас непонимающе уставился на Трандуила.

Трандуил положил руку на затылок Леголасу, легко массируя его. Этот страх, который так и сочился из каждой клеточки тела юноши, заставлял безумие раскрывать свою пасть и сжирать всякие потуги разума.  
— Ты же у меня уже взрослый мальчик, должен понять все сам.

У юноши мурашки побежали по телу. Это какая-то шутка, глупая, злая, но шутка!  
— Отпустите меня… пожалуйста.  
— Ну-у, отпускать, — мужчина поддел пальцами резинку и потянул ее вниз, распуская волосы юноши. — Это точно не входит в мои планы.

Волосы рассыпались по плечам, заставляя провести по ним рукой. Происходящее уже совсем не нравилось Леголасу, а он то думал, что хуже, чем, когда отец хотел заставить его стрелять, не будет.  
— Ты так красив, как для мужчины, — Трандуил жестоко схватил пальцами подбородок, заставляя лицо сына подняться вверх. — Чересчур красив.  
— Разве, отец? — Леголас старался выкрутить кисть из захвата Трандуила.

Мужчина улыбнулся краешками губ и приблизил свое лицо к Леголасу. Пронзительный взгляд пытался найти что-то во взгляде юноши, но, разочаровавшись, спустился на его губы. Как же много применений можно им найти…  
— Неужели ты надеешься от меня убежать? — выдохнул Трандуил в приоткрытые губы Леголаса.  
— Просто дайте мне уйти! — парень почувствовал себя, как птица перед змеей.  
— Я? И уйти? — Трандуил весело засмеялся, но тут же посерьезнел. — Нет.

Мужчина впился жестоким поцелуем в губы Леголаса, пытаясь проникнуть языком внутрь, но юноша сжал зубы и попытался увернуться. Ему не нравилось то, что делал отец, он не знал, что последует далее и не хотел знать. Нужно уйти, убежать и неважно, что о нем будет думать Трандуил. Хуже уже некуда. Леголас изо всех сил наступил ему на ногу и вырвался из удерживающих его рук.

Больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, мужчина отшатнулся от сына, который пылал злостью.  
— Это ты зря, — Трандуил стряхнул с плеча невидимую пылинку и двинулся к Леголасу.  
— Я же твой сын, что ты делаешь! — парень отскочил в сторону, не спуская взгляда с Трандуила.  
— Сын… Ты меня сегодня знатно веселишь, — Трандуил резко застыл на месте, как будто готовясь к прыжку. — А теперь, будь хорошим мальчиком, подойди ко мне.  
— Вы немного не в себе, отец, — Леголас попятился в сторону выхода и запнулся.

Мужчина нагнал Леголаса и схватил того за волосы, притягивая его лицо к своему.  
— Я не люблю, когда меня не слушаются.

Кожу головы обожгла резкая боль, от которой у Леголаса чуть слезы не выступили. Парень попытался разжать вцепившуюся в его волосы руку, но добился того, что его встряхнули. Шикнув больше от досады, нежели от боли, Леголас замер, даже лишний раз боясь вдохнуть.  
— Отец, я же ничего вам не сделал!  
— Вот именно, что ничего, — мужчина потянул Леголаса к дивану. — И если ты так же останешься безучастным, то, обещаю, вряд ли увидишь рассвет, — Трандуил бросил парня на диван.  
— Не шути так… ты же не… не убьешь меня… — Леголас отполз в угол дивана. Почему именно тогда, когда нужно, в голове нет не единой мысли.

Трандуил хмыкнул и, сев рядом с сыном, откинулся на спинку дивана. Нет, мужчина сам прекрасно понимал, что не убьет Леголаса, но вот припугнуть или же покалечить он вполне может.  
— Иди сюда, — приказал Трандуил, сверля гневным взглядом юношу.

Не вынеся взгляда отца, юноша опустил лицо и передвинулся чуть ближе. Эта робость, которая сейчас подчеркнута страхом, вывела бригадефюрера из себя. Трандуил тихо рыкнул и, схватив Леголаса за предплечье, притянул его к себе.  
— Если будешь заставлять меня ждать…

Трандуил оборвал свою фразу, чтобы Леголас сам додумал до конца. На «смертниках» это всегда срабатывает позитивно, и мужчина надеялся, что сын у него не слишком тупой, чтобы жертвовать своей жизнью из-за какой-то гордости или же страсти.  
— Ты знаешь, что делать, — мужчина расстегнул брюки и выжидательно посмотрел на Леголаса.

Юноша, белокожий от природы, цветом лица сравнялся с мелом. Сейчас в выборе смерть или унижение, не знающее себе равных, побеждало первое.  
— Нет! — пронзительно выкрикнул он, вскакивая с дивана.

Трандуил успел сделать выпад вперед и, схватив Леголаса за щиколотку, повалил его на пол. Сев на бедра сыну, мужчина схватил его за горло и сжал руку. Как же бесило это неповиновение и одновременно с этим начинало возбуждать.  
— Ты, кажется, не уяснил одного, — мужчина наклонился к лицу Леголаса. — Здесь я говорю, что и как делать, а ты — выполняешь.

Юноша хрипел и вырывался. Отчаянно колотилось сердце и кровь бешено стучала в висках. «Убьет… Действительно убьет», — билось в голове у Леголаса, что подтолкнуло его вцепится в плечи отца.  
— Сейчас же успокойся, иначе я тебя задушу! — прикрикнул Трандуил и в подтверждение своих слов сильнее сдавил горло Леголаса.

Трандуил ослабил хватку, когда Леголас перестал биться, только отчаянно пытался сделать вдох, но не забрал руку. «Если хочет поиграть по-взрослому, значит, я ему это и устрою», — пронеслось в голове мужчины. Переместившись на диван, Трандуил притянул за шею к себе Леголаса и, переместив руку на затылок, заставил сына уткнуться носом в свой пах.

Юноша отвернул голову, при этом холодные пуговицы прошлись по его щеке. Сквозь ткань он ощущал напряжение и тепло плоти отца. Какое же это унижение… Он же его сын, как можно возжелать родственника?!  
— Тебе нужно особое приглашение? — Трандуил с силой потянул волосы, заставляя голову Леголаса вернутся в исходную позицию.  
— Я не буду, — Леголас уперся ладонью в колено отца, отстраняясь, несмотря на сильное давление на затылок.  
— Что же… — Трандуил встает на ноги и толкает того грудью на диван. — Ты сам захотел.

Все еще в одной руке сжимая волосы Леголаса, второй мужчина пытается расстегнуть и стянуть брюки с брыкающегося сына. Парень не тратил сил на крик, лучше было ударить побольнее. Все равно как. Укусить, лягнуться, вцепиться в волосы. Больше всего он метил в висок или глаза.

Стянув с Леголаса брюки и нижнее белье, Трандуил провел холодными пальцами по внутренней части бедра.  
— Не советую даже пытаться меня ударить, — как будто прочитав мысли, промолвив Трандуил.

От ледяного прикосновения Леголас сжался. «Так будет лучше», — решил парень и в следующий момент, приподнявшись, ударил Трандуила в висок. В глазах потемнело, и бригадефюрер упал на бок. В голове стоял звон, мир все никак не хотел вновь становится разноцветным. Мужчина услышал, как кто-то где-то рядом копошится, и резко поднялся на ноги, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Губы тронула безумная усмешка и Трандуил стал различать мир вокруг. Мирквуд давно не играл в такие игры, что добавляло ко всему остроты. Его жертва имеет характер, который будет особо сладостным, если его сломать.

От тяжести Трандуила у Леголаса затекли мышцы, да и недавнее удушение не прошло даром. Сделав пару нетвердых шагов, юноша упал на колени, но принялся собирать свою одежду. В голове немного полегчало, и он вновь попытался встать.

Трандуил подошел к сыну и стал с омерзением смотреть на жалкие потуги парня подняться на ноги. Со всей силой ударив ногой в живот Леголаса, мужчина наслаждался тем, как юноша, лежа на спине, пытался вдохнуть. Что-то нечленораздельное слетало с его губ, что приводило бригадефюрера в какой-то экстаз.  
— Если хочешь убежать, то всегда проверяй, без сознания или же мертв твой противник.  
Мужчина вцепился в волосы Леголаса и потянул вверх, вынуждая его подняться на ноги. Сжав руку в кулак, Трандуил со всей силой ударил парня по лицу. И еще один, который заставил парня заскулить и попытаться сжаться в комок.

Мир сделал круг, а потом потемнел и взорвался болью. Потом она чуть утихла и переселилась в голову. Бить Трандуил умел так, чтобы жертва и испытывала адскую боль, но не теряла сознание. Легкого пути у него не будет — понял Леголас. Смерть, до этого бывшая более привлекательной, теперь отдалилась и обещала только муки.  
— Согласен… — выдавил он, снова сгибаясь от боли.- Не бей меня, — жалко, так что самому стало противно, попросил он.  
— Как тебя от самого себя не тошнит? — с презрением выплюнул мужчина.

Трандуил разжал руку и Леголас повалился на пол, как мешок. Он никуда не убежит, ведь знает, что это невыполнимо. Мужчина повернулся к сыну спиной и, подойдя к дивану, сел. Отвращение сыграло новой силой, но Трандуил поддавил его.  
— И? — выжидательно протянул Мирквуд.

Леголас все никак не мог подняться. Ноги с каждой попыткой дрожали и разъезжались в стороны или же подгибались, а перед глазами все плыло.  
— Если тебе самому противно — зачем я тебе?  
— Снять напряжение, — как ни в чем не бывало, бросил Трандуил. — Ты еще долго будешь копошиться или мне повторить? — с угрозой в голосе спросил мужчина.  
— Так найди кого-нибудь! — крикнул Леголас, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Почему я?  
— Ты — очередная дырка, которая была ближе других, сынок, — приторным голосом произнес Трандуил. — Быстрее!

Леголас не видел себя со стороны… И хорошо что не видел. Если бы только можно было вернуть время, он сбежал бы сразу, как только заслышал машину отца — думал он, опускаясь на колени перед Трандуилом.

Мужчина раздвинул шире ноги, чтобы сыну было удобней. Внутри все уже связывалось в тугой комок от предвкушения и уже представил, как его плоть будет исчезать во рту Леголаса…  
— Я не умею… — пробормотал парень, опираясь на колени отца.  
— Неужели ты до сих пор невинен? — удивился Трандуил.

Ему было плевать на то, что Леголас не умеет, было плевать на то, что он чувствует. Трандуил бросил на сына холодный презрительный взгляд, который говорил, что «плевать, что ты умеешь, а что нет, ты должен это сделать, ведь я так хочу».  
Леголас наклонил голову так, чтобы за волосами не было видно его лица. Грязно, мерзко, — думал он, доставая твердый член отца.

Трандуил подавил в теле легкую дрожь, когда Леголас дотронулся до его плоти. Внутри все пылало и желало, как можно быстрее получить разрядку, но мужчина хотел поиграть с сыном как можно дольше. Трандуил поерзал бедрами, давая понять юноше, чтобы тот не медлил. Леголас, вздохнув пару раз, прочертил языком тонкую линию от основания до головки. Помедлил, и осторожно взял в рот, выпустив через мгновение, почувствовав вкус смазки на языке. Мужчина шумно выдохнул, когда почувствовал жар рта Леголаса, который тут же пропал. Рука легла на затылок сына и несильно толкнула вниз, чтобы он вновь взял в рот, но Леголас лишь помотал головой.  
— Нет, не могу, не могу…  
— Я же могу и заставить или тебе нравится быть избитым куском мяса? — прорычал Трандуил, сдерживаясь из последний сил.

Вздрогнув, юноша вновь наклонил голову, теперь водя пальцами с одной стороны и языком с другой. Откинув голову на спинку дивана, Трандуил закрыл глаза и легко погладил сына по затылку. Каждое животное нуждается ласке, если исполняет волю хозяина. Трандуил чувствовал неуверенные и какие-то дерганые прикосновение и, что удивительно, ему начинало это нравится.

От легкого прикосновения к волосам Леголас приободрился. Совсем чуть-чуть. Так, что смог найти в себе силы обвести языком головку члена отца. Смазка и на вкус, и на запах стала… привычнее. Грудь резко подымалась и опускалась, терпеть больше не было сил, но Трандуил продолжал сдерживать себя в руках, наматывая на пальцы волосы Леголаса.

Парень старался не думать об этом, о чем угодно, только не об этом. Леголас неглубоко взял член Трандуила, неумело поводил языком, вдохнул и снова взял. Тихо зарычав, бригадефюрер надавил на затылок Леголаса, чтобы тот взял глубже. Неумелые движение только больше подстегивали, нежели возбуждали. Подаваясь каждый раз вперед, когда юноша полностью заглатывал член, Трандуил заставлял его на несколько минут так замереть.

Леголас пытался отстраниться, но каменно-тяжелая рука удерживала его на месте. О язык и небо словно терлась змея, вызывая тошнотворные спазмы. Из глаз потекли слезы. Трандуил резко и глубоко насаживал на себя Леголаса, чувствуя, как тело начинает мелко подрагивать. Юноша упирался ему в колени, пытался отстраниться, но рука крепко удерживала. Тугой узел все сильнее и сильнее затягивался внизу живота и Трандуил, толкнувшись последний раз, излился в рот Леголасу. С губ слетел тихий стон, а в глазах на секунду потемнело. «Надо чаще отдыхать… так», — подумал мужчина и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

В гортань ударила горячая вязкая жидкость. Леголас уперся в бедро отца, отталкиваясь. Кашляя, он выплюнул сперму на ковер и отполз на четвереньках от дивана, на котором сидел отец, довольно откинув голову.

Трандуил опустил голову и бросил взгляд на сына, который жался к ножке стола. Белые разводы на губах, слезы, которые застыли в глазах и затравленный взгляд. Ничего не хотелось… Хотя… Губы расплылись в предвкушающей улыбке.  
— Подойди, — подозвал к себе, как щенка, Трандуил юношу.

Леголас затравлено посмотрел на Трандуила, еще утирая скользкий рот. Не подчиняться ему было чревато, живот еще ныл после удара сапогом. Он встал и приблизился, дрожа как от озноба.  
— Сядь рядом, — Трандуил похлопал рядом с собой по дивану.  
Вздохнув юноша присел на край дивана, не зная, чего еще ожидать. В голове никак не укладывалось то, что произошло. Его отец заставил, а он… он… Тело дернулось, но Леголас остался сидеть, сжимая руками край сиденья дивана.  
— Сними с себя рубашку, — приказал мужчина и облизал пересохшие губы. Юноша пожал плечами и механически принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Зубами помог себя ослабить манжеты и стянул одежду.  
— Теперь сними брюки, которые ты непонятно зачем натянул снова.  
— Оставьте меня в покое, отец, — устало проговорил Леголас.  
— До тебя не дошло? — Трандуил ровно сел и стал расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах. — Может, повторить? — сладко протянул мужчина и улыбнулся, когда сын задрожал.  
— Вы уже получили, что хотели, — Леголас расстегнул пуговицы и принялся стягивать брюки.  
— Все, что хотел? Как и всегда заблуждаешься, сын мой, — Трандуил вновь расслаблено откинулся на спинку дивана. — И про нижнее белье не забудь, — как между прочим добавил мужчина.  
— Можете снять сами, — отвернув голову, пробормотал Леголас.

Трандуил засмеялся и пододвинулся к сыну, кладя свой подбородок ему на плечо. Он как какой-то зверек, что в страхе начинает еще больше кусаться. Игра начинала набирать обороты, что приводило в какую-то эйфорию бригадефюрера.  
— Ты такой упрямый, — шепот в ухо и рука, которая надавливает на каждую выступающую косточку на позвоночнике. — Такой норовистый, — рука переместилась на бок. — Но если надавить, то становишься жалким, мелким, чувствительным, — мужчина поддел пальцами резинку белья и, немного оттянув на себя, отпустил. — Раздень меня, — Трандуил легко мазнул губами по оголенному плечу сына.

Потребность отодвинуться и избежать прикосновений Трандуила все росла. Наконец тот убрал руки. Леголас поднялся и встал между коленей отца, расстегивая его белоснежную рубашку. Ряд пуговиц кончился чересчур быстро.  
— Встаньте, — Леголас шагнул назад.

«Приказывает… Что же, можно и подняться. Не заставлять же его, и без того нервного, выкручиваться из сложной ситуации», — Мирквуд послушно встал на ноги и, когда Леголас подошел к нему, вдохнул на полную грудь.  
— Знаешь, ты пахнешь весной… и страхом.  
— А вы кровью.

Леголас стянул рубашку с его плеч и, на секунду замерев, встал на колено и принялся снимать черные сапоги. Внутри все сжималось от страха и хотелось забиться в темный угол так, чтобы его никто не достал, но он не покажет этого отцу, ни за что.  
— Кровью лучше пахнуть, чем страхом, ведь она отпугивает врагов, а страх — притягивает, — Трандуил смотрел сверху вниз на Леголаса, который дрожащими пальцами пытался снять хотя бы один сапог.  
— Вам было мало страха на работе? — сапоги были отставлены в сторону и Леголас потянул за пояс брюки вместе с нижним бельем.  
— Как говорится: в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, — Трандуил чувствовал, как снова начинает возбуждаться от случайных прикосновений к своей коже.

Леголас так и остался стоять коленопреклоненным, наклонив голову и сплетя пальцы, чтобы не дрожали. Но он же… отец его. Как такое вообще возможно? Это же… Это…  
— И все же… я ваш сын, пусть и не любимый, но сын, — он сглотнул. — Неужели вам все равно?  
— Все равно? — Трандуил неожиданно засмеялся. — Мне плевать, сынок, — последнее слово он с омерзением выплюнул.  
— Почему? — Леголас дрогнул, но так и не поднялся.  
— Потому что, — будничным тоном ответил Трандуил.

Мужчина схватил Леголаса за руки и, переступив через одежду, сел на диван, утягивая за собой юношу.  
— Сам или с силой? — спросил Трандуил, видя боль в глазах сына. — Да перестань ты! Сам же понимал, что все к этому шло.  
-Сам, — юноша поцеловал тонкие губы отца.

Трандуил скользнул языком в рот парня, ощущая, как тот сдался. Проведя языком по кромке зубов, мужчина с силой прикусил нижнюю губу Леголаса, вырывая стон боли.  
— Тебе идет кровь, — Трандуил отстранился от сына и размазал по подбородку капельку крови из прокушенной губы.  
— А как же Ева? Ее вы тоже не любили? — Леголас поморщился от ощущения языка отца в своем рту.

Перед глазами все поплыло. Как… Как он посмел упоминать ее? Схватив сына за шею, Мирквуд с силой сжал горло Леголаса и опрокинул того на диван.  
— Еще раз я услышу это имя от тебя, сученыш, то уже нечего будет хоронить. Понял?! — мужчина навис над сыном и «переложил» весь свой вес на руку, которой сжимал горло Леголаса.

Перед глазами снова поплыли огненные круги. Леголас инстинктивно вцепился в ладонь, сжимающую его горло, впиваясь ногтями. Рот открывался в безуспешной попытке глотнуть воздух, тело выгнулось дугой в попытке скинуть с себя бригадефюрера.  
— Ты слышал меня?! — Трандуил перестал себя контролировать, чувствуя, как жизнь его сына сейчас зависит от него.

Леголас прохрипел что-то отдаленно похожее на «Да», но хватка все никак не ослаблялась, а попытки освободится парня становились вялыми. В глазах начинало медленно проясняться и Трандуил отдернул руку от горла сына, наблюдая за тем, как его глаза закатываются.  
— Не уплываем. Сегодня у нас длинная ночь, — он пару раз хлопнул Леголаса по щекам, приводя в чувство.

Имя матери ему действительно лучше не поминать. Леголас глубоко вздохнул. Горло саднило, глаза слезились и пульсирующая боль в висках с каждым ударом становилась все более сильнее.  
— Отец, пожалуйста, не надо, — хрипло попросил он.

Трандуил сделал вид, как будто действительно задумался о том, чтобы остановится, но, гадко улыбнувшись, впился жестоким поцелуем в губы сына. Сознание еще немного плыло и сил сопротивляться не было. Да уже, честно говоря, и не хотелось. Леголас просто позволил терзать его губы. Мужчина прошелся языком по ране на губе от укуса и спустился поцелуями на шею. Его раздражает то, что Леголас смирился со своей участью. Так весь запал у него мгновенно пройдет. Подняв голову, Трандуил дотронулся двумя пальцами к припухшим губам юноши и надавил.  
— Оближи, — тон, который не терпел отказа.

Леголас пока собирал в памяти те крохи, что знал о любви такого вида, и ужаснулся, когда понял, что бригадефюрер хотел обойтись слюной.  
— Отец, — он перехватил руку Трандуила и поцеловал ее, — я слышал, что вам тоже будет больно… Разрешите, я принесу мазь или крем.  
— Осведомлен, — почти с похвалой произнес мужчина. — Заметь, если попытаешься убежать, то тебе же хуже будет.

Леголас выдохнул и слез с дивана. Сейчас главное ничем не выдать себя, он пошел в сторону кухни, пересек столовую и становился на секунду. Зашел в темную кухню. На стуле висел темный мундир отца, который он накинул на плечи. Потом тихо открыл дверь кладовой в которой был черный ход на задний двор. В темноте он задел плечом полку, с которой что-то грохнуло, зашипев с досады Леголас шагнул дальше. Вот и дверь. Одна задвижка наверху, другая внизу, только бы быстро нашарить их в темноте.

Микрвуд понимал, что Леголас всего лишь нашел повод для того, чтобы сбежать, но мясо всегда вкуснее, когда перед трапезой ему дать немного эфемерной воли. Мужчина поднялся на ноги и вышел в коридор, замечая, как тень скользнула к кладовой. Черный ход… А Трандуил давно хотел эту чертову дверь убрать и сделать стену, но руки дошли только до того, чтобы мастер припаял задвижки. Что же… От мыслей мужчину отвлек шум какого-то предмета, что столкнулся с полом, и тихое шипение. «Только к врагу в разведку посылать», — пронеслось в голове у мужчины. Оперевшись о косяк двери, Трандуил поднял руку над головой и постучал по дереву.

Неверное, что-то подобное ощущает человек, когда смерть является по его душу. Леголас так и замер, приподнявшись на носках, открывая заевшую верхнюю задвижку.  
— Можешь даже не пробовать. Дверь не откроется. А сейчас, будь очень хорошим мальчиком, не зли и без того злого папочку, выйди сюда, — ласковым голосом «запел» Трандуил.

Леголас прошел к выходу настолько, чтобы было видно силуэт отца, и не глядя схватил с полки банку консервов и швырнул ее в Трандуила, который, боковым зрением заметив, как в его сторону что-то стремительно приближается, резко пригнулся. Послышался характерный звук металла о пол. Это стало последней каплей, Мирквуд действительно старался вести себя по-хорошему, даже немного мягко, но Леголас решил, что все нужно делать с силой. Схватив сына за руку, Трандуил вытянул юношу «на свет» и приложил его лицом об стену.  
— Я хотел по-хорошему, но ты, видимо, решил, что лучше, когда я выведен из себя, — мужчина скользнул взглядом по спине юноши, которая была скрыта его мундиром. — Не дорос еще, чтобы носить такие вещи, — Трандуил сдернул с плеч Леголаса мундир, вырывая недовольно шипение из уст сына, и, скрутив за спиной его руки, сжал запястья, от чего парень сначала взвыл, а потом еле слышно заскулил.

Перехватив запястья одной рукой, второй рукой мужчина спустил нижнее белье Леголаса. Трандуил почти навалился на сына и, плюнув на руку, приставил пальцы к сжатому колечку мышц ануса. Он чувствовал, как юноша замер, пытаясь до конца осмыслить, с ним это или же он просто спит, и ему казалось, что он слышит его мысли, которые вопили о том, чтобы все это прекратилось. Покружив возле входа, Трандуил вставил палец всего на одну фалангу. Как же узко и горячо, а это только один палец. Мужчина хотел плюнуть на всю эту подготовку и на всю длину ворваться в тело Леголаса, но так бы боль ощущал не только сын.

Так стыдно юноше еще не было, даже когда отец заставил его… Он зажмурился, изо всех сил сжался, и все равно ощутил чужое присутствие в себе.  
— Не советую зажиматься, — прошипел Трандуил на ухо юноше. — Мне то все равно, но пострадаешь же ты, — мужчина толкнул палец вперед и согнул его.

Теперь пути назад точно не было. Леголас честно пытался расслабиться.  
— Я больше не буду, отец, клянусь. Прошу, не надо, — взмолился он.

Хмыкнув, Трандуил добавил второй палец к первому и сильнее прижал сына к стене, чтобы тот перестал рыпаться. Медленные движение, развести пальцы в сторону и наслаждаться прерывистым дыханием Леголаса. Парень кусал губы, шипел от боли, но старался стоять смирно и больше не злить бригадефюрера.  
— Отец, пожалуйста, у нас же есть мазь от ран! Я никуда не денусь, никуда…  
— Сам виноват, — прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы. — И если я порву тебя, то в этом лишь твоя вина.

Сил терпеть больше не было, возбуждение с каждым толчком руки становилось более болезненным. Достав пальцы, Трандуил снова плюнул на свою руку и, размазав по члену слюни, приставил головку к сжатому колечку мышц.  
— Я же сказал, чтобы ты расслабился, — нервно сказал мужчина, надавливая головкой на вход.  
— Не могу, — всхлипнул Леголас, чувствуя, как от страха сжимается еще больше.

Рыкнув, мужчина толкнулся вперед, чувствуя, как стенки плотно обхватывают его плоть. Шумно выдохнув, Трандуил сцепил зубы. Леголас сильно зажимался, чем приносил боль не только себе, но и ему, однако мужчине она начиналась нравится.

Больно! Больно так, что перед глазами качаются черные волны. И вдруг становятся красными. Леголас выгибается на сколько позволяет прижавшееся к нему тело и кричит. Внутри будто нож, нет, хуже, словно раскаленный прут. Трандуил разжал пальцы на запястьях сына и переложил руки на его бедра. Этот крик был так сладок для слуха мужчины, как будто капля воды на языке у странника пустыни. Бригадефюрер предвкушающе улыбнулся и потянул на себя Леголаса, полностью насаживаю на свою плоть.

Он заводит руки назад, пытаясь схватить того, кто его мучает. Мышцы словно рвутся, Леголас понимает, что то, что он чувствовал до этого — только начало. Его словно режут изнутри тупым лезвием. Пальцы юноши скользят по торсу мужчины, как будто пытаются ухватится или же оттолкнуть от себя. Это лишь заводит его и животное чувство затуманивает все перед глазами. Трандуил медленно выходит из тела сына лишь для того, чтобы вновь резко войти. Он слышал, как Леголас скулит, слышал, как губы его молят о том, чтобы все прекратилось, но Трандуил продолжал вбиваться в тело парня. Каждый толчок становился более быстрым, грубым, с приоткрытых губ слетал полурык-полустон. Он чувствовал, как возбуждение подходит к своей кульминации. Толчки стали более медленными и рваными. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы все так быстро кончалось, Леголас не сломлен до конца…

Господи, прекрати это, пусть это закончится! Леголас бьет кулаком в стену. Изо рта опять выходит громкий крик. Трандуил двигается, рвет его…быстро, медленнее… Выходит, Леголас чуть выдыхает и опять кричит так, что чуть не срывает голос, а бригадефюрер наслаждается мучениями сына. Но ему мало, ему не хватает… Выйдя из Леголаса, мужчина с силой раздвигает его ноги шире и вновь грубо входит в уже податливое тело. Трандуил замечает, как по внутренней части бедра юноши стекает кровь и хищно улыбается. Толчки становятся быстрее и резко войдя на всю длину, Трандуил изливается глубоко в сыне. Тело мелко подрагивает, а перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги.

Внутри толченое стекло, так режет! Лицо у него мокрое от слез, бедра от пота и крови. Теперь кажется, что побои были лучше и он терпел бы их столько, сколько нужно. Леголас сползает по стене на пол и остается так, нагой, замараный чужим семенем и своей кровью.  
Мужчина возвышался над сыном, смотря на эту жалкую картину, что расположилась у него под ногами. По ногам на пол стекает семя, которая перемешана с кровью… Подняв с пола свой мундир, Трандуил обтер свой член и кинул в лицо Леголасу.  
— Выстираешь, — сухой голос, как будто ничего и не было.

Леголас не отвечает, сжавшись, притянув колени и обхватив их. Черный мундир закрывает ему голову, так что строгий орел с раскрытыми крыльями оказывается ровно перед глазами. Все равно. Уже не важно. Уже все не важно. Тем более, он только выровнял дыхание, а от этого, самую малость, но легче.

Бросив взгляд на сына, Трандуил пошел к себе в комнату. Ему было все равно на чувства юноши, на то, что он сейчас ощущает. Мужчина знал, что у Леголаса уж слишком тонка кишка, чтобы сбежать из дома, а если и уйдет, то ему найти его будет раз плюнуть.

Леголас даже не знал, чего ждать. Удара, наверное, но ничего не последовало. Юноша осторожно сел и закрыл лицо руками. Где-то глубоко хотелось то ли повыть, то ли порыдать. Но слезы не шли. Внутри было пусто, как в покинутом доме. Он поднялся, придерживаясь за стену и прислушался к звукам в комнате. Тишина и лишь где-то там далеко хлопнула дверь.

Каждый шаг отдавался болью, и Леголас каждый раз болезненно выдыхал. Одежды Трандуила не было. Леголас огляделся и нашел то, на что так рассчитывал. Револьвер бригадефюрера Мирквуда остался лежать там, где юноша выронил его. Леголас поблагодарил судьбу хоть за это и, стараясь не стонать от боли, наклонился и подобрал его. Револьвер был приятно тяжелый, пах металлом и смазкой. Юноша немного постоял, а потом поднес дуло к виску и, не колеблясь и секунды, выстрелил.

Трандуил дернулся, когда услышал звук выстрела в гостиной. Наспех натянув брюки, мужчина вылетел из своего кабинета. В голову закрадывались неблагоприятные картинки, которые были страшнее друг друга. Быстрым шагом зайдя в гостиную, бригадефюрер замер на месте. Леголас лежал на животе, а возле головы лужа чего-то темно-бордового становилась больше, впитываясь в ковер. На ватных ногах подойдя к сыну, Трандуил присел на корточки и дотронулся двумя пальцами до артерии на шее. Секунда, две… Мужчина закрыл глаза и поднялся на ноги. «Телефон, нужно позвонить…» — единственная мысль, которая сейчас крутилась в голове. Длинные гудки и сухой голос на другой стороне провода, который спрашивает, что случилось.  
— Бригадефюрер Мирквуд. Улица Дрезден, дом номер шесть. Самоубийство, — осипшим голосом промолвил Трандуил и повесил трубку.


End file.
